


Midnight Sun.

by Shum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.<br/>отец Айзека - домашний тиран.<br/>Хейлы - их соседи.<br/>Питер слышит все, что происходить в доме Лейхи и старается не вмешиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> _Midnight Sun - природное явление, происходящие в летние месяцы к северу от полярного круга и к югу от полярного круга, где солнце никогда полностью не заходит и остается видимым 24 часа в сутки._
> 
> _\- Если речь о выживании, разве маленькая агония того не стоит?_   
>  _\- А если просто станет хуже? Что если сейчас и тогда - это агония... А дальше будет настоящий ад?_   
>  _-Тогда думай о том, что однажды сказал Уинстон Черчель: "Если ты проходишь через ад - продолжай идти!"_   
>  _Сериал "Волчонок"_

Айзек улыбается соседям разбитыми губами и говорит, что с ним все в порядке.

Что с ним не произошло ничего особенного. 

Айзек прячет свои синяки под толстовками и водолазками, прячет свои ссадины под толстым слоем мази, прячет свои вывихи за фальшивыми справками и врет, врет, врет. 

Айзек каждый вечер заставляет себя переступать порог дома, который уже давно язык не поворачивается назвать «отчим». 

Он держится из последних сил, держится из-за стремления доказать отцу, что его не так просто сломить, заперев в старом рефрижераторе, забив ногами в угол или сломав пару костей. 

Доказать, что он сможет пережить все это и в одно прекрасное утро навсегда уехать из этого города.  
Доказать, что он не слабак, что он не разваливающаяся на части рухлядь со следами от пальцев на шее, под отглаженным воротничком рубашки. 

Айзек держится, потому что знает, если сдаться - умрет. 

И когда отец в очередной раз бьет точно и расчетливо, бьет не жалея силы и забывая, что парень, лежащий на полу его сын, Айзек только закрывает глаза, отсчитывая про себя минуты.

Он уже давно не кричит и не пытается сопротивляться; не пытается показать, что внутри у него еще что-то сердится, что-то способное на слабый ответный выпад. 

Он уже давно не пытается прятаться, когда буря накрывает его; не пытается убежать, потому что знает, что это бесполезно. 

Айзек бережет силы для своей новой жизни, где не будет буквально въевшегося в кожу запаха дешевого антисептика и сожженной йодом кожи на пальцах. 

Айзек надеется, что черная полоса в его жизни вот-вот закончится. Что он сможет когда-нибудь честно поговорить с психологом, что он сможет избавиться от клаустрофобии и навязчивого страха перед темнотой. 

Что он сможет когда-нибудь открыто смотреть людям в глаза и говорить только правду. 

Айзек все еще верит в судьбу и каждую ночь исступленно молится перед сном, прося освобождения от этого, кажется, бесконечного кошмара.

Прося помощи и поддержки. 

Он шепчет в тишину запертой на ключ комнаты слова, рассыпающиеся по полу ворохами сухих листьев. 

Шепчет и надеется, что его слышат. 

Айзек носит свою тайну внутри себя, как бомбу с замедленным действием. 

Как пару килограмм пластида. 

Как пару литров нитроглицерина. 

И когда его спрашивают про синяки, он отвечает:

-Все хорошо.

Отвечает:

-Я в порядке. Просто неудачно упал. 

* 

Питер смотрит в окно и видит яркий желтый свет, льющийся из дома напротив, видит чьи-то расплывчатые силуэты, видит чью-то жизнь, по ту строну пустого дорожного полотна. 

Питер слышит глухой звук ударов, слышит чьи-то крики, слышит загнанное дыхание и тихие – тихие всхлипы.

Питер старается абстрагироваться ото всего этого, старается не обращать внимания, но когти помимо его воли оставляют глубокие царапины на гладкой поверхности подоконника.

Дерек говорит ему не вмешиваться. Говорит, что это не их дело. 

Говорит, что это просто не должно их касаться. 

Питер соглашается, а по ночам продолжает прислушиваться к чужому судорожному шепоту, просачивающемуся сквозь щели и трещины в комнаты и заполняющему их до самого потолка. 

Питер впитывает это отчаявшееся «помогите» и не может, не может, не может ничего сделать. 

Не может _помочь_. 

Дерек перестал верить людям с того самого дня, когда всю его семью упаковали в черные мешки и увезли. 

Когда вся его жизнь превратилась в одну сплошную траурную процессию. 

Питер каждое утро видит этого мальчика, Айзека, идущего мимо их дома, видит его сгорбленные плечи и чувствует такой яркий запах страха, что становится не по себе даже матерому волку внутри него. 

Он каждое чертово утро хочет окликнуть этого парня, хочет остановить его, хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь, но продолжает стоять на кухне в окружении болтающей стаи и сжимать кулаки. 

Просто это не его мальчик, не его проблемы, не его гребанный отец – садист, не его пост - травматический синдром, способный перерасти в затяжную депрессию или закончиться в петле на чердаке. 

Просто это не в его компетенции вмешиваться в чужие семьи с целью превратить одного из членов в быстро остывающий труп, потому что это не хорошо - мучить собственных детей. 

Потому что это опасно: соседствовать с оборотнями. 

*

Питер спрашивает:

-Ты ведь учишься вместе со Стайлзом и Скоттом, верно?

Спрашивает: 

-Ты вместе с ними в команде, да? 

Айзек кивает и отводит взгляд. 

Он теребит нервными пальцами края своей растянутой футболки и ждет момента, когда ему придется идти обратно к дому, к отцу, к так и не выполненному заданию по химии. 

Питер улыбается. 

\- Не хочешь зайти? Они рады будут видеть тебя. 

Айзек глубоко вздыхает и отказывается. 

\- Мне, мне нужно домой. Простите.

Питер слышит в этом «япростобоюсьпоследствий» и старается, старается, старается не выдать свой гнев.

-Ничего, тогда в следующий раз, да? 

* 

Айзек судорожно заглатывает влажный воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба и закрывает глаза. 

Он практически не чувствует боли, только ее отголоски гуляющие обжигающими искрами под кожей. 

Отец прислоняет его к стене и что-то говорит, говорит, говорит, переходя на крик и удары в живот. 

Айзек перестает чувствовать себя живым в этом подвале, наполненный до краев отчаяньем и страхом,  
прижимающийся к холодному бетону с окровавленным лицом и зияющей дырой в груди. Он может даже потрогать ее, обвести края, засунуть руку по локоть и нащупать там, на дне, остатки собственной веры в лучшее. 

Айзек находится в бесконечном падении вниз, в бесконечном цикле из издевательств, боли и слез. 

Те, кто сказал, что парни никогда не плачут, просто не жили с настоящими ублюдками под одной крышей. 

И холодные, знакомые до сорванных ногтей и обмороков стены, становятся единственным спасением.

Единственным безопасным местом. 

Иногда Айзеку хочется рассказать кому-нибудь обо всем этом, хочется облегчить свой груз, облегчить свое существование, но он знает, что всем плевать и на него и на то, что он стал жертвой домашнего насилия, в лучших традициях местного выпуска новостей. 

Иногда Айзеку хочется просто никогда не просыпаться; навсегда остаться за чертой и больше не быть одним сплошным комком оголенных, потрескивающих от напряжения, нервов. 

Иногда Айзеку хочется вернуть все назад, вернуть свое детство и того отца, который учил его плавать и играть в лакросс. 

Он вновь просит:

-Пожалуйста.

Просит:

-Пожалуйста, спаси меня.

И даже не надеется на ответ. 

*

Питер вводит шерифа в курс дела и вместе с ним стучит в дверь, из последних сил сохраняя контроль и самообладание. 

Питер хочет свернуть этому мудаку, что смотрит на них с затаенным на дне глаз превосходством, шею.

Хочет доставить столько же боли, сколько он доставил своему собственному сыну.

Питер чувствует Айзека, чувствует его панику и стремится, как можно быстрее попасть в подвал вместе с Джоном, у которого в руках заряженный пистолет, а в глазах столько ненависти, что она, кажется, совсем скоро польется через края. 

Они срывают замок и откидывают крышку и у старшего Стиллински перекашивается лицо, когда он видит кровь и проступающие на коже синяки. 

Когда видит, как Айзек жмется в углу, неудобно подогнув под себя слишком длинные ноги.

Когда видит его панику и его нескрываемое облегчение. 

Питер берет Айзека за руки и помогает выбраться. 

Питер старается быть абсолютно спокойным.

Шериф говорит:

-Я его пристрелю.

Говорит:

-Я пристрелю этого урода, и любой суд штата меня оправдает.

Питер прижимает к себе дрожащего парня, обнимая его и позволяя уткнуться себе в шею холодным носом, мысленно посылая Дерека нахуй со всеми его «не наше дело» и «не наши проблемы». 

Мысленно советуя Дереку перестать быть таким козлом. 

*

Питер уговаривает Айзека переселиться к ним, потому что возвращаться обратно тот не хочет. 

Потому что ему некуда больше идти. 

Потому что, вернувшись обратно, туда, в пустые комнаты своего дома, он повернет время вспять. 

Айзек постепенно привыкает к тому, что его жизнь перестала быть невыносимой. 

Привыкает к тому, что его больше не бьют и позволяют получать тройки по химии. 

Привыкает к Питеру, который практически не отходит от него, привыкает к хмурому Дереку и его 

Стайлзу, который слишком много говорит и хорошо разбирается в скандинавской мифологии. 

Привыкает к новому дому, улыбкам Эллисон, ужасно сваренному кофе Скотта и косым взглядам в школе. 

Привыкает к тому, что он практически сирота. 

Айзек смотрит на себя в зеркало и видит пожелтевшие синяки на ребрах и медленно заживающую царапину под ключицами. 

Айзек все еще видит следы чужих пальцев, что отпечатались на животе, как его персональное тавро и чудом сдерживает спазм.

Айзек видит отражение Питера, стоящего за его спиной, и скупо улыбается.

Теперь он верит в то, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
